Believe In Me, Ginny
by Beth'sOfHerBroom
Summary: A one shot songfiction set to when Harry is away fighting Horcruxes. Song Stained- Believe. Rated T because it contains swearing.


Believe In Me, Ginny

Ok people's here a one shot song fiction for you to enjoy about Harry and Ginny. I got bored and had the song in my head and I just had to write. This is when Harry is away fighting Horcruxes and Ginny is back home / Hogwarts and just doesn't know what's happening.

(This story in no way relates to any of my other stories so please don't confuse them!)

Contains swearing. Sorry: Song lyric.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or this song, both of which I wish I did but I don't. SOME DAY I SHALL MWAHAHAHA!

Present time in this writing

_Lyric in italics Harry's singing to Ginny in __**Bold. **__Underlined is them both singing._

Harry sat at the mouth of the tent, parchment unfolded on his knee, pocket watch in his hand. Inside the tent Ron and Hermione were playing snap. Unlike Muggle snap Wizard's snap exploded at each matching card.

_**I sit alone and watch the clock**_

_**Trying to collect my thought**_

_**All I think about is you.**_

'Night Neville' Ginny sighed with a half hearted wave over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory. Climbing into bed she pulled the covers over her head and cast 'Muffalito' around her bed. Finally alone she succumbed to tears.

_And so I cry myself to sleep_

_And hope the devil I don't meat_

_In the dreams that I live through._

Ginny sat alone at breakfast, Neville had just left to go meet Luna, having given up on making conversation with the puffy eyed silent Ginny. All night she had cried until finally exhausted, she fell asleep. This was becoming a regular routine fast. She laid awake a thought about Harry, Hermione and Rob but mainly Harry which sounded selfish in her head as the others were her best friend and brother but she just couldn't be without her other half. She understood why they had to break up and that he still loved her but she just couldn't comprehend him leaving her without any goodbye or farewell scene or a warning.

She didn't know if he was dead or alive, if he was coming home or not.

_**Believe in me**_

_**I know you've waited for so long**_

_**Believe in me**_

_Sometimes the weak become to strong_

_Believe in me_

_Life's not always what it seems_

_**Believe in me**_

_**Cause I was made for chasing dreams.**_

Upon her return for her 6th year in Hogwarts Aberforth had seen her down and gave her the other side of the connecting mirrors that allowed her to communicate with Harry. She had not yet gathered the courage to use it: she was too afraid one of them had died.

Harry lay alone on his bunk, watching dust mites swirl bye, the sun was just rising, and Hermione had just swapped watch with Ron.

He thought about the little group of three's time together they had had, hunting horcruxes infiltrating the ministry…

One memory stood out the most, the first night in number 12 Grimmauld place after fleeing the wedding. He had woken to find Ron and Hermione's hands barely centimetres apart. He remembered how alone it made him feel.

_All the smiles you've had to fake_

_**And all the shit you've had to take**_

_**Just to lead us here again**_

_I never have the things to say_

_To make it all just go away_

_To make it all just disappear._

Ginny pulled the mirror out, about to say something but stopped. What could she say? She couldn't lie to him and tell him she's fine. He would know. But she couldn't tell him how it tore her apart to be separated for so long either. With a sigh she put the mirror back into her robe pocket and left the girls bathroom. Moaning Murtle screeched as Ginny slammed the door in her face. Of course it didn't actually harm her, just startled the ghost.

The sun had just set and in the girls dormitory Ginny was packing her backpack she stuffed her wand in her pocket, pulled her hoodie on and slung the back over her shoulders. She grabbed her broom from under her bed, opened the girl's dormitory window and flew to the whomping willow. She dodged the branches and flew into its secret entranced.

Exiting the shrieking shack she kicked of from the floor once more and pulled the shard of mirror out. 'Harry, where are you. It's Ginny, please, where are you?' She sobbed, her disillusion charm stopped muggles seeing her as she streaked across the sky. 'Ginny? Ginny! Oh Ginny! Head to the Quidditch world cup field, I'll meet you where we used a portkey before.' Harry's voice was elated as it came from her pocket. Ginny leaned on her broom, turning it left and took off at full speed.

Back in the tent Harry silently slipped the invisibility cloak out of Hermione's bag and held his wand aloft as he snuck out of the tent, invisible to Hermione's watchful eye. Ron snored loudly in the tent the noise covered his footsteps on the carpet of dead leaves.

_It's my life, it's my choice_

_Hear my words, hear my voice_

_And just believe…_

Ginny awoke to sunlight streaming in through the window. A male's voice was calling her. 'Ginny! Come on Gin! We're going to be late for breakfast.' Neville complained stood at the bottom on the girls stairs calling up. 'You go, I'll meet you down there.' She replied her voice thick. More tears ran down last nights tracks as she wished her dream was real.

Harry woke with a start; he had fallen asleep on duty again. He must have slid sideways because he found himself laid down. He righted himself and looked at his pocket watch. He pulled the shard of mirror out of his moleskin purse from around his neck. It remained silent. The only thing he saw within it was his own brilliant green eye. He put the fragment back in his pocket and sighed.

_**I sit alone and watch the clock**_

_**Trying to collect my thoughts**_

_**And all I think about is you**_

_**If you believe in me**_

_**Life's not always what it seems**_

_**Believe in me**_

_**Cause I was made for chasing dreams.**_

A/N: song by Stained – Believe in me/ Believe.

Characters: J. (I wish I owned them)

Rate and Review :D ^^


End file.
